In some regions of the world, digital audio broadcasting (DAB) in the L-band (e.g., approximately 1.0-2.6 gigahertz or GHz) is being phased out (e.g., becoming obsolete). In at least some regions, other forms of DAB radio are being implemented; e.g., DAB Band III (or simply DAB III). Thus, there is a need to implement a DAB III antenna system in a vehicle.